The Young Brave Heart
by Jade Argent
Summary: These are fanfictions or PHCs that I wrote...my favourite one is The Young Brave Heart and I wrote that with deep feelings...the rest are n on request...
1. Chapter 1

Alisha Kapoor was sitting on her bed, holding the DA's galleon, remembering old memories, when suddenly, the galleon burnt red hot. Alisha dropped it in surprise. She picked it up again and read the time. The time and date shown on the time was exactly the same as the time and date that was shown by her clock. Even though she had returned back to India when Voldemort and his Death Eaters had started hunting muggle-borns, she had her wristwatch set at London's time. That way she felt at least a bit closer to Hogwarts.

'Hogs Head' she whispered, reading the 'venue' from the coin.

Alisha had realized the moment she felt the coin grow hot that Hogwarts had been attacked. and now, her school was asking her to protect its walls. Alisha was more than willing to go. She was all game for blasting as many Death Eaters as she could.

However, there were things which needed to be sorted.

She walked out of her room to find her parents chatting casually in their rooms.

Alisha took a deep breath. 'I love you Mom and Dad.' she whispered and yelled 'Obliviate!' She watched as her parents fell to the ground.

'They would be alright' she thought.

Quickly, she went to her room and waved her wand. All her processions started filling themselves into her trunk and other bags.

Obliviating her parents was necessary. After all she was going to war and it was always possible that she doesn't return. In that case, Hermione's idea was the best. She casted a few spells around the house and her room and walked out of the house, somehow managing to drag all her processions and her broom along.

'Right' she said. 'It's hero time!'

And she disapparated, hoping for all her might to succeed despite having a license to do the same.

She apparated at Hogs Head and saw the barman fuming

'Is it a railway station!' he yelled before beckoning Alisha into a sort of tunnel. She emerged on the other end to find literally the entire school assembled there.

'Alisha!' yelled a familiar voice. Alisha turned to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred and so many other friends of hers standing.

'Hey!' she said grasping Ron into a tight hug.

'So you guys communicated huh?' Harry asked

'Yea!' said George as Alisha hugged him, Fred and Lee too.

For once Fred or George didn't complain about being in the company of a girl taller than them.

'So whats the plan Harry?' she asked

'There isn't one!' Harry said.

'Just going to make it up as we go along, are we?My favourite kind' Fred said and Alisha high-fived him.

'But-' Harry began

'Shut up, will you?' Alisha said.'We're Dumbledore's Army! We are in this together. Now tell us what can we do. And better be quick!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered some stuff while Fred and George cracked jokes.

'Okay' Harry said and everybody grew quiet. 'We need to find something. Something to do with Ravenclaw. Do any of you-'

'Well, there's her lost ?' Luna said

'Yes but the lost diadem is _lost _Luna.' Micheal Cornor said.

'But isn't there a statue of it? I heard there was a statue of Ravenclaw wearing her diadem in the Ravenclaw Common Room' Alisha said

'Right. I'm going to see it.' Harry said.

He took the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, and walked out of the Room of requirements with Luna.

Alisha looked around while listening to Fred and George, relating their 'Adventures'and weighing their chances of a victory if Voldemort attacked, when her eyes fell on Terry Boots. She had a potion's book propped open in front of her. Suddenly, something clicked into Alisha's mind. They were going to fight a battle weren't they? What if there was a way to make sure everyone survives? Maybe not everybody...she thought slowly But as many as I can manage!

Alisha hurriedly walked over to a shelf and wished for two big flasks.

They appeared instantly. Then she wished for an invisibility cloak and it appeared too. She took them and, before anybody could stop her, slipped out of the room.

Right she thought after pulling the invisibility cloak over her. I have to find Potions classroom.

Fortunately, the room's exit led her into the dungeons and it did not take long for her to find the classroom.

Please,oh please! Let it be there she thought frantically as she opened the door and walked into the classroom.

Thankfully, there were still, the four trademark cauldrons that Slughorn liked to keep in his classroom. Alisha walked past the three cauldrons and walked up to the fourth. She filled both the flasks up to the brim.

And ran back to the seventh floor.

'Harry, why don't you take a drink from this?' Alisha offered

'What is it?' he asked

'Poison' she said thrusting the flask into Harry's hand. He took two mouthfuls and hurried away before he had time to register the familiar taste of the liquid.

Along along Alisha went she made people drink from the flasks but didn't answer any questions concerning the contents. Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lee and numerous others.

By the time Remus, Kingsley and everybody had allotted them their positions, there was enough left only for only two people. She had in her mind who the two people would be.

Alisha made Ron and Hermione drink from the flask too. Then she threw them on one side and positioned herself next to Fred.

'Are you gonna try any curses?' Alisha asked casually as if inquiring about the whether outside

'Nah...You?' Fred asked

'I think I won't mind torturing a few people to death...Though I might not have enough time to control them properly...'

'So any last wishes before you die Alisha?' George asked in mock concern.

'Yes.' Alisha said. 'Kick those Death eaters's ass.

Fred laughed but they had no time to talk. In less than no time, they were surrounded by masked people who didn't mind yelling Avada Kedavra with every breath. Fred separated from George and Alisha as they half fought, half ran to wards the nearest turn.

George petrified the one nearest to them and both Alisha and George positioned themselves just next to the turn.

'You got any ideas?' George asked, panting as he peeped to look at the emerging horde of Death Eaters.

'Well, I haven't ever tried it...'

'Quick!' George said.

Alisha flung herself in front of the crowd and yelled 'Reducto!' and duct back before the whole crowd's bodies burst open and blood splattered everywhere, not to mention bits and pieces of skin.

'Ugh.' George said. 'That was bloody'

'I always wanted to try that.' Alisha said aw-ing at the effect, the spell had on people.

George looked at Alisha as if she had gone crazy, which probably she had.

Hours passed and Alisha saw many bodies fall and people die. By this time, she had no clue where anybody was. She thought she saw Ginny curse a Death Eater but it could very well have been Mrs Weasley.

Then suddenly Voldemort's voice boomed again 'You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.' he paused.

'As if' Alisha said. All around her, everybody had frozen. Even the Death Eaters.

'Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.'

Immediately, all the Death Eaters disapparated with loud 'pop' noises.

'You have on hour. Dispose of your dead with your injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. This time, I shall enter the fray myself,Harry Potter. One Hour.'

The voices stopped and everybody came out of a trance. Alisha started dragging dead bodies out towards the corner. Then McGonagall instructed them to carry the bodies to the Great Hall.

Alisha half carried, half dragged, some blood-stained, some clean bodies to the Great Hall. She was looking around to reassure herself that everyone is safe and sound. At that point, no one belonged to Griffindor, or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Right now, they all belonged to the Good force and Mourning force. Alisha left the body in the Great Hall and was moving out to get more, when she saw the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sobbing along Ron and Ginny.

'Dread filled her. Someone was dead. But who was it? Had any of their luck run out? Alisha walked to the small gathering and saw that it was Lupin and Tonks. Alisha fell on her knees near their bodies. Why? she thought Why hadn't I given it to them too? Someone kept a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fred, or George, it didn't matter any way. Both were safe...but Lupin and Tonks weren't...and she could probably have prevented it...

'Come on' said one of the twins softly 'we need to help get the bodies lined up.'

Alisha nodded and stood up. They didn't have to go far from the great hall to find bodies. They were scattered around everywhere. They saw Neville and he motioned for one of us to help him. Fred went to help him. Alisha moved on to to the next corridor and found Oliver Wood trying to pick up a small body. Alisha hurried to help him and saw with a sinking heart that it was Colin Creevy.

'He was a good boy.' she said closing his eyes.

'Yes' Oliver said, though he hardly knew the boy.

Even though Alisha was seeing death in every nook and corner of the castle, the sight of the bodies did not bring even a faint trace of tears to her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't feel sad, she was grieved beyond measure, but Alisha had learnt long ago as a little child, that tears only showed how week you were.

'You know what Alisha?' Oliver said ' I can manage him alone. Only the lift was difficult. You are a strong girl. Maybe you can pull some of the other bodies there.'

Alisha nodded and walked off. She bent over a body and was about to hoist it when she heard some one call out her name

'Bloody Hell Harry!' she said turning to the figure now removing his invisibility cloak. 'I almost thought it was a ghost!'

'Listen...There is a thing I want you to do...'

'You aren't handing yourself in are you?' Alisha asked concerned 'Cause we are going to fight!'

'Of course' Harry said 'You know Voldemort's snake Nagini?'

'Of course' Alisha said. 'It's a hindi word for snake-'

'Yes' said Harry quickly. 'I want you to kill it. It's... important that you do so. Ron and Hermione know about it but...in case they...well just do it!'

'Kill the snake. Sure will' Alisha nodded and Harry covered himself again with the invisibility cloak and headed, Alisha knew not, to what place.

Alisha spent around two hours clearing the bodies out of the corridor, a little beyond the Great Hall, and her back was throbbing with pain. Fred had asked her million times to come and rest but she just replied 'A few more.'

She had cleared the corridor and was proceeding towards a body half lying in the shadows, when suddenly she heard people scream. Alisha abandoned the body and ran towards the source of the screams.

She saw a big crowd at near the Entrance Hall grounds. She pushed her way through and sight made her want to scream out loud. But her voice stuck got stuck in her throat.

'Well you see now?' Voldemort said. He was wearing his snake, Nagini, like a muffler.

'Your hero, Harry Potter, has died. He died, trying to escape this place, he died trying to run-'

'YOU BLOODY LIAR!' Alisha yelled at Voldemort 'YOU PATHETIC-'

Voldemort waved his wand at Alisha and she felt silent. Then Neville lurched forward and shot a spell at Voldemort, who deflected it almost lazily.

'Well, well you are a pure-blood aren't you boy? Why don't you join us?' Voldemort said

'I'll join you when hell freezes over!' Neville replied and everybody cheered.

Voldemort waved his wand and everybody fell silent again.

'And you girl?' he asked Alisha

'Mudblood and Proud' Alisha replied boldly

'Well well' Voldemort chided. He petrified Neville, then summoned a hat, the sorting hat and kept it on Neville's head.

'Neville, hear is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone who stands up against me.' He then made the hat burst into flames.

Then several things happened at once. Neville broke free of the spell and shook the hat of his head. Alisha bent down and picked it up and out drew the gleaming sword of Griffindor and brought it down on Nagini's head, beheading the snake.

'Noooooo!' Yelled Voldemort

Alisha threw the sword at the crowd of Death Eaters

'Avada Kedavra!' yelled Voldemort.

Just as the green light hit Alisha in the chest, the silver sword embedded itself in the throat of a Death Eater.

'No!' Fred Yelled 'Alisha!'

Hearing Fred's cry, made Harry certain that Voldemort's curse had hit Alisha. He had to muster all his will power to keep his eyes closed.

By that time, Grawp, the giant and Voldemort's Giants were engaged in a battle, and centaurs and the other creatures of the forest were giving their share to the battle too. Together, Ron and Fred managed to drag Alisha's body out of harm's way.

'Alisha!' Fred cried and kissed her dead lips gently. The expression of determination to kill at least one Death Eater before she died was still frozen upon Alisha's face.

It seemed as if the world had ended. Never again would he hear her laugh again, never again will he have Alisha's company whenever he pulled off a prank on someone and never again, will Fred ever hear rant, about how Indian culture was far better than English culture.

Everyone was sitting on the house tables, regardless of their house. Some, like the group consisting of Harry, the Weasley and the others, mourned for their dead. Slughorn was sitting a few spaces away from Harry and was mumbling something about having about two flasks of Felix Felicis missing from his stock.

Everyone's attention was grabbed by a sudden screech from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see an owl, the only owl soar and land before Harry on the Griffindor table. It was Flames. Alisha's eagle owl. He had a letter attached to its leg. Harry pulled it free and read-

_Dear Everyone I ever met,_

_I hope you guys are well and survived alright. If you are reading this, then I'm dead. _

_ By this letter I would like to tell you guys that I love you a lot and it was never my intentions to die. I also hope that I died in a very heroic way with everyone's attention upon me. I also hope that I killed a bounty of Death Eaters, before my unfortunate death. I also do hope (I know I'm hoping alot) that it was Voldemort himself, who had the hounor of killing me and not one of his mere Death Eaters or I came in front of someone and saved their lives. Anyway, I hope that my death is remembered forever. And tears are a sign of the weak._

_ I wrote this letter before leaving my house in Mumbai, India. Being a Mudblood, a feared for my parent's security. So I took a leaf out of Hermione's book and made my parents forget about any daughter they ever had. The spells I cast, should also prevent anybody from inquiring about me, so I really hope my parents live happily. Please do keep checking them from time to time as a last favour. _

There was only one line left but Harry was choking and couldn't keep reading. Ginny took the letter and read

_Oh and do remember to put martyr every time before my name. :)_

_Lots of Love_

_Alisha _

'She saved us.' Harry said quietly.

'What?' asked Hermione

'Alisha. She made us drink Felix Felicis Probably that's why we all are alive. She didn't have it herself. Why, I don't know but I remember her making me drink a golden liquid which tasted familiar. And...Slughorn, he said that two flasks were missing...'

Harry looked down at his feet.

'She will be remembered Harry.' Ginny said putting an arm around his shoulder

Different people remembered Alisha Kapoor in different ways.

The general magical population, remembered her as a girl who played a key role in Voldemort's defeat.

The students, who had to read about her in books, remembered her as the girls who called Voldemort a 'bloody liar'

Hogwarts staff and people who were n school with her, remembered her as 'The tall brave heart.'

Her friends, remembered her as a girl, who saved all their lives.

Fred, remembered her as the only girl he ever loved.

And Mr and Mrs Kapoor, well they remembered her too, but only in dreams. For reasons they never quite figured, they often had dreams of a young girl called Alisha...


	2. Chapter 2

George sat their by the most comfortable armchair by the fire. He was deep in thought. It was a rare sight and one wouldn't believe it if not seen by their own eyes.

The reason behind this extraordinary scene was Molly. Not his _mother _but the cute, stunning, naughty girl Molly. She had been haunting his dreams for quite some time now and he was determined to ask her out. She was in her third year and he was planning to ask her to spend the Hogsmade trip, which was day after tomorrow, with him.

The problem was- "How DO you ask a girl out?"

George was still engrossed in that thought when Molly came in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Her laugh sounded like the sweetest music possible to George's ear. He got up and walked towards the new arrival.

'hiiiiii George' Hermione sang mischievously "Oh, Good Night Molly!' she said and started to walk off. Harry followed her after muttering a 'night' but Ron didn't.

'Ron' hissed Hermione.

'What?' asked Ron

Hermione smiled and dragged Ron away , leaving George and Molly alone in the common room.

'Err..Hi Molly' George said and for the first time in his life, he could detect nervousness in his voice.

'Hi!' said Molly cheerfully 'What's up?'

'Errr...There is a trip to Hogsmeade on this weekend.'

'I know that'

'I just wanted...to know...If...you know if you aren't busy then...wouldyouliketogooutwithme?

'What?'

Molly asked in confusion

'Would you like to go out with me?' George asked slowly

'Sure' she said 'I'll meet you in the common room.'

They said goodnight and both of them went to bed with a wired sort of happiness inside them.

It was Saturday, and Molly was very conscience of how she dressed. After all it was the first time she was going out with George Weasley. For ages, almost since the day she had met him on her very first day at Hogwarts, she liked him. She wasn't a type of a person who would go gaga over a guy but there was something about George that made Molly stop and stare. And now finally he had asked her out!

She walked down to the common room and found George waiting for her.

He looked as stunning as ever. Molly walked over to him and they together went to the Entrance Hall.

From there they went to Hogsmeade and stood at the point from where they could see all the shops.

'So where would you like to go?' George asked. He was actually turned towards Madam Pudyfoot's as if he expected Molly to point that way, but instead Molly pointed towards Zonko's and said 'Lets go there. I've heard a lot about that place.'

They went to Zonko's and had awesome fun there. George showed Molly all the No-Heat, Quick Start Fireworks and Molly had a fun time seeing how very amusing the Joke Shop was.

Next they went to The three Broomsticks for a couple of butterbeers. There George wade molly topple over with laughter as he imitated a drunk Professor Filtwick and Snape.

Then they went to the Shrieking Shack and Molly could actually feel goosebumps inside her stomach.

'Can't we go in?' she asked George

'Nope. Fred and I have tried all the ways they are blocked. But I wouldn't mind trying again.' He looked at Molly. 'Maybe with some else...'

Molly looked at George. She extended her hand and George's. He seemed a bit surprised but didn't withdraw his hand.

Molly said softly 'I would explore any corners of the world with you'

George bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back. And at that point, neither of them were worried about the teasing of Fred or Ron or anyone in the world for they were too engrossed in each other.

Since that day, Molly and George became the coolest couple ever. Many people took cue from them and kissed their dates at that point near the Shrieking Shack. It was also rumored that Filch once took Madam Pince there too. Whether things worked out for the poor caretaker or not , who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Bodies crowded the Great Hall and families were seen everywhere crying over the bodies of loved ones. There had been lots of causalities, more than expected.

Fred saw the body of little Colin Creevy and felt real sadness for the first time in his life. The kind of sadness which can not be made to go away by a joke. The little boy was a good fellow.

Fred sighed and moved on and saw that his family were all crying and mourning near the bodies of Remus and Tonks. They had died together in the battlefield. And again Fred felt as if he would never be happy again.

With a jolt Fred realized that his body could have easily joined the large number crowding the hall. He himself would have been killed if it hadn't been for Kelsey. She saw the curse coming and made Fred move out of the way with great risk to her own life. Then she had got lost in the battle and now Fred was trying to find her.

Kelsey Sabrina Shelton was sitting next to Lavender Brown and tying a bandage to her arm which had a nasty cut. It would be a while before Madame Pomfrey treated people with less serious injuries.

Kelsey had fought very bravely and Prof. McGonagall, herself had praised her bravery. Kelsey had gravely injured many death eaters(she tried not to kill for she believed that the Dark Lord wasn't a person worth dying for) and several times during the battle, came close to death but the real fear she had felt was when Rookwood had fired a killing curse at Fred and Kelsey, without thinking, ran and made Fred jump out of the way while the curse went barely an inch over her head.

Finally Fred found her. She was sitting next to Ron's ex. He walked over to her and said "Hey Kelsey. Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Kelsey looked at lavender who gave her a little push. Kelsey got up and followed Fred to the deserted grounds. All the time she kept gazing at Fred's back and hair. They looked so nice when the air ruffled through them. Fred stopped and Kelsey nearly walked into him.

'Are you alright?' He asked her and she nodded.'I just want to say thanks...You saved my life there...and you risked your life...It means a lot to me.'

'I could do it a 100 times more' Kelsey muttered under breadth. Fred heard her.

'Do you know something?'he asked 'I could do the same for you.'

He then put his soft hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and they drew closer. Kelsey put her arms around Fred and he put his other hand on her waist.

They kissed like that for many moments and when they broke and Fred looked into Kelsey's eyes and he felt he had been wrong.

Happiness could be found even in the darkest of times if one remember only to turn on the light.

Both of them smiled and then walked back to the castle holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred walked to the griffindor table and sat down next to his favourite girl in the world- Mali Carden.

'Hey Mali' he said casually 'Do you remember what we have to do?'

'Yea' she said 'Hey' she said suddenly 'You and George can't make me a puking pastilles by 3:00? I really wanna puke on her face when I say it.'

Fred laughed. 'Well we could have if George wasn't sick.'

George had tested one of their new puking pastilles and as a result had got a really bad vomit attack and vomited after every 2 minutes. True Fred missed George, he couldn't help enjoying Mali's company a lot.

All of them were seated in their DADA class (if you could call it _Defense _Against The Dark Arts anymore), when the hag walked in.

'Good Morning class!' she said in her sugar-layed voice.

'Good-Morning-Professor-Umbridge' the class sang back half-heartily.

'Now before I begin, and Miss Caden have a pending _apology _to make.' Umbridge said

'Miss Caden' Mali thought bitterly. 'I really want to break her nose.' she muttered. Fred saw her and gave her that million dollar smile.

'Err...Yes. As _Professor_ Umbridge said we have to apologies for our behavior First, W would like to apologies for interrupting the class.' Mali paused there and glanced at Umbridge, who nodded encouragingly.

'It seems to me' continued Mali 'that this class is busy enough without us interrupting about important things. Both of us apologies for talking away the precious time you guys might have used to decipher how the writer is trying to teach 'defense' in those stupid books without saying how to perform spells.' Mali stopped and made a sort of 'thank you everyone' bow in front of the class. Lee winked at her.

Fred's turn

'We also would like to apologies for scaring you by saying earlier that we were in danger of being killed by the Death Eaters. We forgot that unless Dumbledore is our headmaster, we are perfectly safe as I do not believe any Death Eater is going to burst into the corridors, killing people or knock on the door and ask for children to kill. We are very sorry if we led you to believe that.' Fred too finished with that small bow.

'And' Mali put in suddenly 'We also apologies that you have to come to this sucking class, and we can't do anything about it'

Everyone looked at us. The Griffindors not sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for them. Fred and Mali knew very well, like the rest of the class, that they were going to pay hell for it.

'Please take your seats.' Umbridge said again with her sugary voice. 'I will talk to you after class'

'Of course, dear professor. After you Mali' Fred said

After the immensely boring lesson, when the bell finally rang and Umbridge called them to her table.

"Now, students, what do you think will stop your behavior?" she asked

'Nothing' Mali replied

That was it.

"5 o' clock, Mr Weasley and Miss Caden. My office."

They left the class room together and walked straight near the lake.

'You were awesome Mali' Fred said quietly.

Mali looked at Fred and whispered 'You too'

Fred took her hand. "whatever we are doing..." He said hesitantly'We are right? Aren't we?'

'Of course we are' she said gently.

Fred put his other hand on her waist and they moved closer and kissed. They kissed, forgetting everything...from Umbridge the 'Hag' to the detention later. As at that moment, they were the only people in the world for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey Fred!' Harry said in between peeling potatoes

'What's up Harry? Need some help?' he asked mischievously waving his wand.

'No thanks.' Harry replied 'I was just wondering...There is a muggle village nearby isn't it?'

'Y-e-s' Fred said slowly 'Why do you ask?'

'Nothing' he said.

That afternoon, when everyone was busy, Harry sneaked out to the village to the jewelry shop, to buy a present for a very important person

Evynn D'Rosario was getting ready, slowly wearing her beautiful dress robes, that once she had hoped to wear for an evening party but was now wearing them for Dumbledore's funeral.

Everything had gone so wrong. Harry had asked her, Hermione and Ron to keep an eye on Malfoy and Snape. But they had failed. Evynn felt terrible, letting Harry down and felt that in some way or the other it was her fault that Dumbledore died.

She dressed and made her way down the common room. She found Harry waiting for her at the entrance in beautiful green robes. She took his hand in her's and together they went to the common room.

No body was hungry. Everyone was wearing dress robes and looking sad.

Evynn noticed the Great Hall looked empty. Anxious parents had taken their children away and Evynn didn't blame Dumbledore gone...who knew if Hogwarts would ever be safe again?

They sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

None of them spoke and when McGonagall stood up and told them to move to the ground, they did that too silently.

The funeral was a very elaborate process but Evynn couldn't describe it. Mid-way, her eyes had started streaming and she rested her head on harry's shoulder, while he looked away trying to distract himself.

After the funeral, both harry and Evynn went near the lake.

'Evynn, listen' Harry said

Evynn looked at Harry and he felt as if she knew what he was going to say.

'I ...Dumbledore gave me some work...I' Harry paused

'I know that you are the Chosen One.' Evynn said. 'And even if you weren't I knew. Somehow I always knew that you wouldn't rest until you killed him.'

'Evynn..us...now...I don't want to put you in danger.' Harry said

'Danger?' Evynn repeated softly 'Harry do you think that I haven't thought of all those dangers? I loved you, fully aware of all the dangers that may come along. And even when you go' she paused. Then continued

'I would wait for you my whole life.'

Both of them looked at each other then Harry took out a small package from his robe's pockets.

'I bought this for you' he said handing over the package to Evynn.

Evynn unwrapped it and found a beautiful ring embedded with a ruby.

'Oh its beautiful Harry!' she cried

'Just remember this when you see a really handsome guy walk past' Harry said with a lovely smile on his face.

'But...'Evynn hesitated 'I really don't have anything for you'

'Your love is the biggest gift you can give me.' Harry said and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

They kissed under the light sunlight.

They broke of after what seemed like ages and then took separate routes. He to the Griffindor common room while she to the Ravenclaw common room, but both, Evynn and Harry knew, deep down in their hearts, that even though they were separating now, they would once again be together, one day.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirri was walking down the same grounds after almost an year. She felt nostalgic as she remembered all the happy times she had spent with her best friends Harry Ron and Hermione when she was in school. She also remembered the not-so-good times when This ground had turned into a bloody battlefield with chaos everywhere...

Lost in thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she wasn't the first person to arrive. There were other students who had passed Hogwarts with her. There was Lavender and Terry and Sally too. Kirri tried to wave at Sally but there was the same gloomy mood settled over everyone as it was on this day, three years ago. It was 30th June. Thought it was Dumbledore's third death anniversary, this was the first time that Professor McGonagall had decided to hold a gathering in memory of him. This day was declared a holiday in the Magical world.

Kirri was searching for Harry, Ron and Hermione _and Ginny too_ Kirri thought. She knew that they were dating and had even heard rumors that they were planning to be married. And sure enough, she found Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron sitting near the lake.

'Hi guys' she said.

'Hi' replied Ron

Harry seemed to have a great lump in his throat and therefore didn't speak.

They didn't have to wait long before Kingsley, or the 'Minister Of Magic',

as Kirri reminded himself, started the speech about Dumbledore. After him many important people also made their speeches and Harry was also invited on stage. He spoke such touching words that Kirri felt that she could no longer attend the Death Day Anniversary function and she excused herself and walked near the Entrance Hall and wiped her tears. Though she wasn't really close to Dumbledore but she felt sad every time she thought about his death. Harry had told her how everyone believed that Snape killed her.

She was lost in thought when she saw another figure, quite close by with his back to her. With the beautiful blonde hair, she recognized it to be Draco. Every time she saw Draco, she felt a weird tugging inside her stomach. She always dismissed it Maybe it had something to do with how Draco was the 'Bad Boy' with capital Bs.

It was a long time since Kirri had last seen Draco and thought that she would have grown out of that 'tugging sensation'.

But she was wrong.

This time when Draco turned and she saw him, it wasn't just her stomach which responded in a weird way, it was each and every part of her body responded 'unusually'.

Draco turned and saw that he wasn't alone. A girl was standing nearby. With a jolt, he realized it was no other than Kirri Jade. The girl for whom his heart had ached since he had first seen her. She was exactly 2 months older than her so she would too be nineteen. _Eight years since I first met her Draco _thought _and she still looks so beautiful_.

Draco had fallen in love with her on that very day but had never told this to anyone. Not even Kirri. He knew many girls were gaga over him but he liked Kirri. Apart from the long red hair she had, the mesmerizing blue eyes, she was different. She was friends with Harry Ron and Hermione and other people who were the last people a slytherin would consider making friends. She was even best friends with Luna! But she was different. That's why he loved her so much.

He blamed himself for Dumbledore's death. That's why he hadn't talked to harry since.

'Hi' Kirri said, obvious to the fact that they had seen each other

'Hi' replied Draco awkwardly. He came closer to Kirri. _I can tell her _he thought_. After so long, no one would ever make fun of me. She wont tell anyone_

'Err...Kirri...I want to tell you something.' Draco paused nervously. he started staring down at his shoes as if they were suddenly quite interesting. ' I just want to say that...that I really like you. Since the day I saw you, I've seriously been mad about you!'

Kirri stood there not knowing what to say. Should she say that Oh my God Draco Me too! or Draco I love you too! or Merlin's beard Draco you looked so cute when you said that!

Instead, she said 'God I love cute Draco!'

'What?' Draco said looking up from his 'interesting' shoes.

'I mean...I mean...I, me too Draco! I thought, you thought I was boring! I can't believe you just said that!'

'I cant believe it _you _just said that!' Draco said happily and that happy glint came back in his beautiful grey eyes.

For a moment, they stood in silence then Kirri stood on her toes and kept her hands on Draco's shoulders. he kept his hands on her waist and drew her closer. Then they kissed. The sunlight shone on them and it looked as if haven was showering them with gold.

Both knew that they were kissing on Dumbledore's Death Anniversary, near the place where he died. But they also knew that he would be the happiest person in the world to know that there was a bit more love in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

'Okay guys. This is the last chance for Oliver and Me to win the championship.' These words were echoing again and again and again in Oliver's mind. The way she had said 'O-l-i-v-e-r' still flashed before his eyes as he got ready for the Quidditch match.

'You can propose her after we win the match.' Fred said.

'What?' Oliver asked quickly

'_Her. _Rhiannon of course!'

'What? I mean no why should I-?'

'Honestly Oliver, I never thought I would see you blush. But when you first introduced yourself to her you turned as red as beetroot.'

'Wha-. Introductions?' Oliver asked, stuttering

'When you said I'm Captain Wood. You rather looked like Captain Crimson' George said 'seriously'

'Err...Wood' called Harry.'Err...we are ready!'

Wood hurried out of the changing room closely followed by Fred and George.

'What were _you _doing there?' Angelina asked Fred and George

Love tips mouthed George. Angelina nodded and they all crowded around Oliver as he started his prep-talk and again and again repeated to harry-'you must catch the snitch if we are more than 50 points up.'

Rhiannon was meanwhile looking at Oliver with rapt attention. She was determined to do exactly as Oliver said. Fred and George often joked around her saying Oliver was gaga over her but she couldn't be too sure.

The truth was that Oliver's ambitious nature, gentle brown eyes, his maniacal behavior during or before Quidditch matches had instantly attracted Rhiannon's attention. She was a very popular girl and would be the 'dream girl' of many boys but it seemed as if only one guy ever existed for Rhiannon-Oliver Wood.

'All right team. Lets go!' Wood said. They all cheered and walked out to the pitch.

Flint and Wood crushed each other' fingers and they flew off high into the air after madame Hooch's whistle.

The game started.

'The game starts off to a pretty good whether and THERE! Rhiannon of Griffindor, the pretty dark brown haired, has the quaffle and is speeding towards the slytherin goalposts.

Montague has the audacity to block her!

But the determined Rhiannon manage to duck both the bludger as well as Montague, who, in size and brains is no less than a bludger, Sorry Professor, won't happen again. AND RHIANNON SCORES! 10-0 to griffindor!'

Rhiannon punched the air with her fist and out of the corner of her eye, saw Oliver beam at her. She blushed.

'The quaffle's caught by the Slytherin captain and he is heading towards the griffindor goalposts. There Flint dropped the quaffle due to a bludger. Nice work by Fred. Or George. Can't say and the quaffle's been caught by Angelina of griffindor. She throws a pass to Rhiannon, who catches it beautifully , YOU BLOODY CHEATING SCUM!' roared Lee as Flint crashed into Rhiannon, and she dropped the quaffle.

'LEE!' roared Professor McGonagall

'Sorry Professor, won't happen again!' but before Lee could say anything else. Fred slammed his bludger's bat at Flint's head.

'Sorry' he called 'Thought he was a bludger!'

Madam Hooch gave both house a penalty. Alicia took the quaffle and scored for griffindor making the score 20-0 for griffindor.

Then Flint took the quaffle and proceeded towards the griffondor goalposts.

_You can do it Oliver _Rhiannon thought

Flint threw...and Oliver saved it!

_Oliver I love you_ Rhiannon thought

The match was going really well.

Angelina scored a penalty after Montague grabbed her hand. But then Flint scored making the score 30-10 for griffindor.

Rhiannon caught the quaffle and scored once more and felt herself go red after Oliver gave her a thumbs-up.

Little did she know that Oliver was turning the same colour as his robes and he had missed Flint's throw because he was focusing on someone else.

_Come on Oliver._ He thought_. She won't ever like you if you became the reason of griffindor's defeat._

Bole hit Alicia with his club making George and Rhiannon really angry. George elbowed Bole in the face, resulting in another two penalties.

Rhiannon took the penalty and threw the quaffle with such force and determination, that she felt even the Irish keeper, Barry Ryan couldn't have caught it.

Montague took their penalty and threw the quaffle. The thoughts of Rhiannon made Oliver pull out such a spectacular save that even Madam Hooch applauded.

With the 50-10 lead encouraging every griffindor player, the game proceeded with the Slytherin's making more fouls.

Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two bludgers.

'You filthy, bloody bastards!' cried Rhiannon, though she wasn't sure if anyone could hear her.

Angelina took that penalty and scored making the score 60-10 for griffindor. Rhiannon made that 70-10 as she took out all her feelings on the poor quaffle.

After scoring she saw harry speeding after the snitch.'GO HARRY!' she yelled but then Malfoy grabbed Harry's broom.

'NOT FAIR' yelled George Weasley

'BLOODY YOU..' Lee was screaming into the microphone but didn't stop him. She was too angry herself.

Alicia took the penalty but missed by several inches.

The team was losing focus! Now if harry didn't catch the snitch quickly, they would be playing into the night!

Montague scored and the quaffle found it's way to Rhiannon. She scored too, making the score 80-20.

'Now or never Harry' she said as Harry sped after Malfoy to get the snitch...And caught it!

'GRIFFINDORS WIN!' yelled Lee

Rhiannon landed on the ground and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a tight hug by Oliver Wood. They both half cried, half laughed at each other.

After receiving the cup, everyone walked back to their common rooms.

Rhiannon and Oliver walked back together. Mid way Oliver stopped

'Rhiannon, you played really well.' He said

'You too.'

'Rhiannon...I just want to say...that..I love you' he blurted.

'Same to you' Rhiannon said

'Huh?' asked Oliver

'I mean same here!' Rhiannon said quickly.

Oliver nodded and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Fred and George saw them and grinned at each other.

'Mischief Managed' they said to each other and walked back to the castle.

Oliver and Rhiannon broke after a long time and then walked back to the castle holding hands, their happiness doubled.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsey was in the burrow, folding her jackets and stuffing them in her bag, when she saw a corner of the bad glow red hot.

'Fred!' she yelled and Fred scrambled up to his room.

'What?' he asked

Kelsey took out the glowing, gold galleon from deep within the bag and showed it to Fred, who looked up and grinned.

Kelsey was muggle born, so naturally she was worried about her parent's safety when Voldemort returned to power. Together, she and Hermione had decided to Obliviate their parents so that they could be safe. While Hermione had gone off with Harry on Dumbledore's mission, Kelsey had joined the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Fred had seriously considered changing its name to Weasley and Kelsey Wizard Wheezes but Kelsey had convinced Fred against it.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had been caught, the Weasley family was in danger, so Mrs Weasley had called her sons back to home. Kelsey thought of finding some other safe place, but Mrs Weasley and Fred wouldn't hear it.

'You're family now, dear.' Mrs Weasley had said and Fred had winked at her.

It was an open secret that Fred and Kelsey liked each other, but they hadn't really _confessed _their feelings for each other...

All the occupants of the Burrow were now assembled in the Room Of Requirement. Harry, Ron and Hermione had vanished, and Kingsley and Lupin were allocating everyone their positions.

'Fred, George, you guys are good at offence, you can form a team and go to the window at the 3rd floor. Kelsey you go with Molly since you both are awesome in defense.'

Everybody walked out of the Room together then separated. Fred and George went to their position. The attack begun. death Eaters were stuck at the castle's primary defenses.

'Scared?' George asked Fred

'Me? Scared? Never!' Fred laughed. Then suddenly it dawned to him that he might not survive the battle after all. It was a war. Any thing could happen.

Fred was thinking hard. If something like that really did happen...then he would at least be assured she knew...

'Where did Remus say Kelsey was going?' Fred asked suddenly

'Donno.' George replied

'Why weren't you listening?' Fred asked angrily

'Hey!' protested George but Fred was already sprinting out of sight. 'Hey wait! Where you-

But Fred was gone.

He had to find her. He had to tell her. what did Remus say? Kelsey was going with mum, and mum was going to the third floor...no second floor, Fred wasn't sure. Fred left many figures behind, friend or foe, Fred wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of many things at that point. He was sure, though, of one thing. _He had to tell her._

Fred found Kelsey and his mum fighting side-by-side at the third floor corridor. They both were battling 4 hooded Death eaters. Kelsey blasted on of them off his/her feet while, Molly made the ceiling rain on them all.

More Death eaters kept coming.

'Kelsey!' Fred shouted. Kelsey heard him and turned. Molly was too busy keeping off the other Death eaters.

Kelsey somehow managed to walk towards Fred , who took out his wand and started blasting things too.

'What?' she asked urgently.

'I want to say something!' Fred yelled over the cries of battle

'What?' asked Kelsey

'I love you!' Fred yelled

'What?' Kelsey asked 'I can't hear you!'

Fred blasted the two Death Eaters and pulled Kelsey towards him.

'I love you!' He said looking at Kelsey directly in the eye.

Kelsey looked startled then apparently found her voice again and said 'ME TOO!' Kelsey yelled and before she know anything, Fred was hugging her and kissing her all at once.

They kissed there just like that, forgetting the battle raging around them.

They were lovingly engrossed in themselves.

'Is this the moment?' they heard someone say and broke off.

George was standing near them

'Oh' Fred said awkwardly.

George made a 'come on man' gesture with his hand.

Kelsey quickly pecked on Fred's lips and both of them returned back to their own enemies and fought them with spite equal to their love.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was awesome, Adrian!' Rhiannon shouted as her team's chaser landed in the pitch 'And that save was simly too fabulous Marcus!' she added as Marcus Flint landed too.

Both Adrian and Marcus just nodded at her to give her their acknowledgment. Rhiannon's spirits were dampned.

'I can't see what's going to stop us from winning tomorrow! I hear those Griffindors have a new seeker, that Potter boy, but we can sntill beat them can't we?' Rhiannon, the Slytherin quidditch captain yelled at her team which responded in a loud 'YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!'

Rhiannon smiled to herself. Initialy at the start of term, everyone had objected when they were told that Rhiannon Merrifield had been made the captain. They had gone to Snape complaining that they wouldn't listen to a _girl _giving them orders, no matter what. Snape had told them that it was Madam Hooch's decision and she did not remove Rhiannon.

Things became fine after a few sessions after all the team realized that Rhiannon wasn't bossy. Infact she was as friendly as it was possible to be. Finally it was only flint and Adrian who had anything to say, but now even they were getting used to her.

With this happy thought, Rhiannon, made her way back to the castle alone. Being the captain and the only girl on the team, Rhiannon usually made her way alone to the castle.

Rhiannon was just exiting the pitch, when she bumped into someone.

'Wood!' she said, in surprise.

'Err...Hi' Wood said awkwardly 'Saw you fly...you're good'

'Thanks' Rhiannon said blushing. She had a sort of crush on Oliver Wood and always blushed embarrisingly whenever he was around. And now he was praising her flying skills!

'So Griffindor doesn't stand a stand, huh?' Oliver said casually

'What?' Rhiannon asked 'No!' She said. "I mean...'

Wood laughed 'Nah, you've put a strong team together'

'I-I' Rhiannon stuttered

Oliver laughed again and said 'Well if slytherins win, then you give me a treat at Hogsmeade and if we win, then I'll give you one.'

Rhiannon nodded

'Got it?'

Rhiannon nodded again

'Do you have any problem with it?'

Rhiannon nodded

'What?' Wood asked

'I mean no! I have no problem...I'll come with you' she said.

Oliver Wood winked and turned to go. But then stopped, turned back and gave a quick kiss on Rhiannon's lips

'See ya' he said

Rhiannon was stunned but recovered enough to yell 'Don't you dare go soft on us tomorrow, Oliver Wood!'

'Don't worry, I'll knock you off your broom if I have to!' he yelled back laughing.

Rhiannon smiled to herself. Something told her that the trip to Hogsmeade would be very enjoyable, no matter what team won tomorrow's game. She also promised that _she'll _knock off Oliver Wood off his broom if she had to, but she'd apologise later.


	10. Chapter 10

Melanie Sheard was in the library looking up some Transfiguration information, when she heard some disturbance behind one of the shelves. This surprised her, as according to her, she was the only person present. The library was supposed to be closed, but Madam Pince trusted Melanie completely and had given her special permissions to use the Library. Melanie was also given the key for the library and was supposed to lock it up before 10 pm and leave.

Melanie followed the direction of the sound, which had sounded like a couple of books dropping.

Melanie almost said 'who's there?' but then realized how really stupid it would be, as is the person was here at this time, they would neither come out nor raise their hand and say 'Here!'. On the contrary, it would only make the person more cautious.

Melanie rounded the corner and saw a dark figure in the shadows. She moved closer and saw that the figure had bright blond hain and a pale face which seemed to glow in the dark. Melanie immediately recognized the person. Her heart literally leaped out of her chest to find the boy she had a crush on, sitting alone, right there in front of her. Draco Malfoy.

Draco was desperately searching for some way or the other to find a way to complete the task the Dark Lord had given him, but he had no success. He thought of searching the library and had somehow managed to sneak in before Madam Pince locked the library. Sneaking in had been easy as Madam Pince was deep in conversation with Melanie Sheard. The gorgeous, brown haired Slytherin girl, who's hair fell down in soft curls and extremely pretty blue eyes always had a twinkle in them. Draco couldn't stop himself staring at her every time she went by. He could smell her perfume, even when she wasn't there. He often had dreams of her, but was reluctant to confess anything as Melanie was one of the good slytherins and Draco wasn't sure if she would like him or not.

Draco had spent quite a long time in the library, and was as quiet as a mouse, working tirelessly, but he had found nothing either Finally, due to frustration, he threw the books on the floor and he slumped on the ground holding his head. He heard footsteps, and he looked up and he felt a weird sensation in his Adam's apple as he saw the girl standing in front of him. It was Melanie Sheard.

'What are you doing?' Melanie asked, with a lamp in er hand

Draco always fumbled around with words when ever she was there. He wanted to say anything 'studying?' 'reading?' 'loving you?' Instead, he managed to say ' I was...working'

'You know the library's closed?' she asked moving closer

Draco stood up 'Hang on. What are _you_ doing here?' he said

'I- Madam Pince gave me special permission to work til 10 pm' she replied. 'Can I help you?'

'You, you aren't gonna turn me in?' Draco asked

'No! I wouldn't never do that because-' She stopped. She was about to say 'because I love you'

'-because I think you are doing some important work.' she completed.

'Melanie...The work I have to do...I can't tell you about it.'

'I won't ask...just tell me what are you looking for. I know the library well.'

'I'm looking for...a way to mend broken cabinets.'

'Broken cabinets...hmmm...'

Melanie moved the lantern closer to the book shelf

'Broken cabinet...broken cabinet...' she muttered under her breath

She pulled out a book and flipped a few pages and then paused.

'Is this it?' Draco whispered in her ear, and with a jolt in her stomach, Melanie realized that his head was on her shoulder, and it was so damn close that she could have kissed it is she turned her head even to the slightest degree.

Her cheeks went pink. 'Ummm..no. It's 'How To Solve EveryDay Life's Problems by Heklow Solver'

Draco saw that the page's heading read 'Confess Your Love NOW!'

'Melanie' he whispered softly, as he pushed her hair to the other side of her neck.

I...I don't know how to say it...but..I really, really like you...I mean' He paused

'Draco.' Melanie turned 'Draco..oh Draco' She kept a hand on her cheek' I love you too'

Draco kept his hands on her waist and leaned forward and kissed her.

They kissed like that passionatley for many moments before finally breaking off

. They smiled at each other as the moonlight shone on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was jogging down the corridor, leading to the Entrance Hall, where Dumbledore was waiting for him, when he bumped into somebody, and his heart did a sudden somersault. It was the tall, brunette Slytherin girl, Rashi Kumar.

'Hi Harry!' she said brightly 'Going somewhere?' she saidRashi Kumar, was the gorgeous brown-eyed, Slytherin Quidditch captain, who played Chaser. She and Harry had played as opponents on several occasions. Harry never admitted it to anyone, but he had a big crush on her since the first time they had played Quidditch. Rashi too liked Harry. Harry and Rashi were very good friends(probably the only Griffindor and Slytherin students, to be on such good friendly terms) and Harry had told Rashi all his suspicions about Malfoy and Dumbledore's classes. Rashi was the only person who actually believed Harry and his Malfoy-is-a-Death-Eater theory and had also helped Harry keep an eye on Malfoy on several occasions. 'Rashi...' Harry said, not sure how to put it .' I have to go. Dumbledore...he thinks he has found a cupped her hands around her mouth and gasped, dropping the the strange, leafy plants, she had been helping Madam Sprout with. Harry bent down to pick them up for her.'Harry...oh harry.' she said and put her arms around his neck. Harry felt a wonderful sensation wash over his entire body.'Do be care full okay?' she said 'Now that you said it, I'll make sure I am.' he repliedRashi put her arms down, somewhat awkwardly.'Dumbledore's waiting for me...near the Entrance Hall.' Harry said 'Yea I know. I met him. He said he was going for a drink in the Hog's Head.' Rashi saidHarry laughed.'I'll go then he said.' and started walking off but Rashi caught his wrist. 'What?' Harry asked'Promise me, you'll come back in one piece.' Rashi said laughed again and said 'I promise.' Rashi, who was almost Harry's height, leaned forward and kissed him and Harry kissed her back. For those few wonderful moments, Harry forgot every worry. He didn't give a hell to any thing called Horcrux, nor did he care about any thing else. It was just Rashi and him. The only two, deeply in love people in the world. Finally Rashi broke off, smiled and said, pointing at the Entrance Hall ' Dumbledore's waiting, you know.''What?' Harry asked confusedIt was Rashi's turn to laugh. She waved good bye and pushed Harry to the Entrance Hall, watching him, till he disappeared, and till the highly prized, galleon turned red-hot in her pocket. Harry reached the the Entrance Hall gates, only to find Dumbledore waiting patiently for him. 'You took long, Harry' he said'Err...Sorry professor. I was..just saying-' Harry said but Dumbledore cut him off '_Just _saying goodbye?' he said, with a great twinkle in his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

'Hey Mudblood, carry my school books for me!' cried Draco Malfoy, after a potion class. Though there were a few muggleborns there, Molly Hixenbaugh, didn't need to look back to see who he meant.

'Didn't you hear that?' he sneered again.

Molly clenched her fists in anger.

'Ignore him' Hermione said, next to her.

'Muddy-muddy-mudblood' Draco sang, and all the Slytherins around him roared in laughter.

'Just ignore him' Hermione said quietly.'I really don't care what he-'

But at that moment, Molly had turned. 'YOU BLOOD GIT!' she yelled.

'What?' Malfoy asked 'What did you call me, Hixenbaugh'

Molly wrenched her hand out of Hermione's gasp and walked towards Malfoy, anger swarming her eyes.

True Molly was pure-blood, but that didn't stop her from having any of her friends being called 'The M word'. She was the type of girl, who didn't tolerate injustice.

'I said, you are a slimy little-YOU BASTARD!' Molly punched Malfoy full in the face, and everyone heard a small 'crunch' as his nose broke.

Molly was about to punch the punch the 'poor' guy again, when something held her back. A soft voice whispered in her ear 'Alright now, that's okay' Molly turned and saw George Weasley by her side. Molly's heart did a small drum role, and her cheeks turned bright red. But before, she could say or do anything else, Snape arrived

'Fighting, Miss Hixenbaugh?' He asked in a slimy voice.

'Sir, it was Malfoy!' George said angrily

'You too, Mr. Weasley' Snape said. He walked over to the-fallen-Malfoy and examined his broken nose

'Hmmmm...'He said quietly 'Weasley, Hixenbaugh, detention. Malfoy, Hospital Wing.

Everybody started clearing out. Hermione grabbed Molly's arm and steered her out to the Great Hall.

'What did you think you were doing? You got detention' but George interrupted her

'Nah, I think it was cool. I wouldn't have stopped you, if I hadn't seen Snape coming.'

Just then Hermione remembered that she had Ancient Runes and was running late. She muttered a quick 'goodbye' and went hurrying off.

'Hey' Molly said 'Look..I'm sorry...You got detention because of me..

But George waved aside the apology 'Oh I always have detention all the time! Hope his detention clashes with McGonagall's.'

Molly smiled. This guy always made her do that.

'I was wondering...' George said' There is a Hogsmeade trip coming...Maybe, if you want, we could go for a butterbeer?'

Molly did that thing where you mean to nod once, but then end up looking like one of those bobble head dolls. George laughed and Molly quickly realized what she was doing and stopped

'Yea sure' she said embarrassed. Then something happened, which made Molly even more embarrassed. Glad, but embarrassed. George bent down and kissed her lightly, you know, like a peck and said 'Very well, I'll catch you around' then he walked off.

Molly stood there until Harry tapped her on the shoulder

'Hey, have you seen Hermione?' he asked

'Yea, she said she had Ancient Runes.' Molly replied, still a bit dazed

'Molly, this is break. Why would Hermione have Ancient Runes?' Harry shook his head and walked off

Molly followed him, smiling to herself and thinking about the coming Hogsmeade trip, where she had two important things to do- Buy Hermione a big 'Thank you' present and have a wonderful time with George.


End file.
